Group of Characters
The Group of Characters are starting characters chosen by the game. The game calls it a story as the instructing text says "Choose your story" on the screen. There is total of 12 different groups, each having different stories, starting items in the shelter, season and temperature, characters' state and ceasefire day. If you are playing for the first time, the game will pick a story, either Bruno, Pavle and Marko or Bruno, Katia and Pavle. More groups will be unlocked the more you play. Each set of groups tells a different story between the characters. New joining characters still happen and likely happen early for groups which have fewer characters. Exploit You can dictate who gets the negative status (sick/wounded) by quitting to the start menu on day 1 and restarting until the desirable result is achieved. List of Groups Katia, Bruno and Pavle "Katia met both Pavle and Bruno before the war. She used to be a reporter, while Bruno has his own television cooking show. Pavle was the star of the local football team. Katia even interviewed him once. Now they meet in dramatically different circumstances, looking for food and shelter." Pavle, Bruno and Marko "Bruno and Marko have always been good friends, so when the war broke out they decided to stick together. They met Pavle while scavenging for supplies. He used to be Pogoren's star football player, and now he's just another homeless victim of war, so they teamed up, hoping for the best." Cveta, Pavle, Anton and Zlata "Few residents were lucky enough to flee. The unlucky ones, like Zlata, Cveta, Anton and Pavle, who missed the last refugee convoy, are left to fend for themselves. Ordinary people with no survival skills, huddling in the ruins, relying only on each other to survive." Bruno, Roman and Arica "Roman used to fight for the rebels, but he became disillusioned and ran away. Arica came to the capital fleeing persecutions in her home town. Bruno has been cut off by the siege from his home and dearest friend. Homeless, on the run, and with nothing to lose but their lives, they band together to survive." Boris, Emilia and Marin "Marin lost everything in a fire that destroyed his workshop. Boris and Emilia once had families and now they are both the lone survivors. They come across a house that still offers some protection from the elements and decided to weather the siege together, inside its walls." Arica, Marin and Katia "Marin lost everything in a fire that destroyed his workshop. Arica fled to the capital following the massacre of her town, only to find the capital besieged. Katia, who came to report from the war zone, has befriended them in the queue at the water pump. With nowhere to stay, they decide to make a ruined building their temporary home." Anton and Cveta "Anton and Cveta were friends back in high school, but their paths diverged after graduation. Reunited by fate after losing everything but their lives, they decide to stick together and hope that people who knew them before the war will help them survive this calamity." Zlata and Emilia "Zlata, a student at the music academy, lost her parents. After the evacuation of her younger brother, she took Emilia, a lone survivor, under her wing. Together, they decide to shelter in an abandoned house and hope for the best." Marko "Firefighter Marko was fighting a losing battle with blazes until his fire station got destroyed and most of his team buddies perished. With his family safe in the countryside, he moved into an abandoned house to gather his wits and decided what to do next." Roman and Katia "Fleeing from a thug, Katia has been saved by Roman, a former militia member. Later, her quick thinking and press badge saved them both when they stumbled upon an army picket. They decide to ride it out together despite their severe differences." Marin, Arica, Katia and Misha "Marin lost everything in a fire that destroyed his workshop. Arica fled to the capital following the massacre of her town, only to find the capital besieged. Katia, who came to report from the war zone, has befriended them in the queue at the water pump. With nowhere to stay, they decide to make a ruined building their temporary home. They also took in Misha, a small boy who got separated from his parents in the chaos of the evacuation." Emilia and Roman "Roman was a frontline soldier, but having witnessed one execution too many, he deserted. Emilia, a lawyer, used to live with her father and sister in a posh villa. She's the only one left from her family. Content with each other's company, at least for now, they find a slightly less ruined house to hole up inside." Iskra and Christo "Christo and his daughter Iskra were driven from their home by soldiers. In search of a place to stay, they chanced upon an abandoned building and decided to make it their temporary home." Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Named Characters